I Love You, Mads
by U-Madder
Summary: A year on, after Maddie's death, Sophie still can't cope. Mentions of Mophie, Sophie/Maddie.


**Summary: A year on, after Maddie's death, Sophie still can't cope. Mentions of Mophie, Sophie/Maddie.**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm seriously crying right now. Watching Maddie's death really upset me. I was trying to tell myself that she wouldn't die, but unfortunately, in soap land, that's never the case.**

 **At first, when Maddie came into it, I thought I'd hate her for the entire time that she was in it. I thought that she was a terrible "replacement" for Sian (as it's pretty obvious that I'm a serious Siophie shipper, and, deep in my heart, I'll never accept the fact that their broken up), and I hated her rude, obnoxious ways. But all that changed when she warmed to Sophie and the true her started to come through. She turned from the "homeless kid" to the "hero", especially during the mini-bus crash storyline. And I loved Maddie. She was a cracking character with a brilliant sense of humour. And I hated it when she died.**

 **I know it's not real, and that they're payed to toy with our emotions. But her death affected me like the "Lucy Beale" storyline in Eastenders (during the live episode, I bawled my eyes out for like an hour, trying to remind myself that it's not real) and, before I knew it, I was crying my eyes out at a second death on a soap opera this year. None of the other stories mattered to me after that. When Maddie died, after the episode, I ran up to my room crying for ages over it.**

 **All I know is one thing; it pains me to watch the terrible split between Sophie and Sian, bit it'll make me cry whenever I think about the ending to Sophie and Maddie. I could never bare watching the last scenes of Sian, as it always upset me. So, I stopped watching the repeats of their storyline altogether. But I don't think I'll be able to bring myself to watch Sophie and Maddie's storyline ever again, as I know how it's going to end. And I hate it, too, since I loved their story. Ironically, I was watching some old, cute scenes from last year where they were kissing just minutes before the show came on, where the entire country was exposed to her heartbreaking demise. In this case, I now think that the end to this storyline is sadder then Sophie and Sian, because a) Maddie died, and b) their relationship ended on a _positive_ note, where neither was going to break up. **

**So I apologise if this A/N is a bit long. But I wanted to get my thoughts straight. So, this is a fanfiction dedicated to the late Madeline "Maddie" Ivy Heath, who died while she still had her entire life ahead of her.**

* * *

 **I Love You, Mads**

* * *

"I love you, Mads..."

Sophie Webster crouched down low, tracing a gentle finger across the tombstone. She carefully wiped any excess dirt away from the professionally carved rock and continued to stroke it.

Tears streamed down her face, her lip quivering tremendously as a million thoughts rushed to her head...

"I love you...we could've had such a great future together...we could've rode on elephants and gone abroad, just like you wanted," Sophie cracked a sad smile through her tears, "We could've gone to Birmingham, too. With our one stolen champaign glass. I've still kept it, by the way. I have it by my bed side table. But that's the only thing left of yours that I've kept. Sorry bout' that...but I couldn't handle going back into our flat again. I couldn't even handle having pictures of you round the house. It was too much to bare...I'm sorry, Mads..."

The gravestone simply read, _'Madeline "Maddie" Ivy Heath. 3rd February 1997 to 1st June 2015. A hero, a fighter, and a loved one. She will be dearly missed.'_ No more. No less. Simplicity had always been an aspect in Sophie's life, ever since she was a young child. So, she'd wanted to keep Maddie's message shirt and simple, too.

"I'll never forget the first time I laid eyes on ya, y'know...from that very second I knew how I felt about ya. Yeah, you may of been wearing these smelly clothes, and your hair may of been all greasy and dirty...but I knew _exactly_ how I felt. And I'll never forget when you shoved that pie in me mum's face. She sort of deserved it in a way, didn't she? As much as I never said it to her face at the time..."

Sophie couldn't contain herself any longer.

She collapsed down to the ground, clasping her hands to her face as she screamed in agony, bawling tremendously.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME, MADDIE?! WHY?! I LOVED YOU! I LOVE YOU! I WANTED TO MARRY YOU, MADDIE! YOU WERE THE ONE I WANTED! YOU KNEW THAT! I WANTED US TO GO ABOARD TO BIRMINGHAM AND RIDE ELEPHANTS TOGETHER! I WANTED US TO HAVE A BRILLIANT WEDDING LIKE BETH AND KIRK DID! REMEMBER WHEN WE DRESSED UP AS MADONNA AND BETH GOT UPSET BECAUSE _SHE_ WAS DRESSED AS HER TOO?! REMEMBER THAT?! I WANTED US TO HAVE A WEDDING LIKE THAT SO _WE'D_ BE THE ONES TO DO WHAT WE WANTED WITHOUT LISTENING TO BETH TINKER'S WHINING ABOUT WHAT WE WORE! I ONLY WANTED US TO BE HAPPY, MADDIE! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME, MADDIE?! WHY?!"

It only upset her more when she realized that she'd never get an answer...

"I love you, Mads...I always did and I always will...you were the one that I wanted. No-one else. Not ever. It was you, Mads...I love you..."

Placing a single kiss on the gravestone, and stroking at the very ground where Maddie was buried below, Sophie said, barely in a whisper, "I love you...I love you, Mads...so much...I love you...I love you, Mads...I know I keep saying it, but it's true. You were my everything, baby...and you were so young. You didn't deserve this. You were a kind, loving, heroic girl..."

Shakily, she stood up on two feet and tried her best to compose herself. She wiped all flowing tears away and sniffled, glancing down at the only think which ever marked her girlfriend's existence.

"I love you, Mads...and I always will..." Was all Sophie could say, before she slowly walked away down the cemetery, her arms curled tightly around her lower torso as she continued to cry.

"I love you, Mads..."

* * *

 **END**


End file.
